


Birksniff

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Alair Cabrera [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Scents & Smells, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce's cologne is driving Alair wild... and then he finds out what it is. Set post SRIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birksniff

**Author's Note:**

> This was filled for a prompt from Chyrstis, who asked for: "Alair/Pierce - Ambrosial: exceptionally pleasing to taste or smell."

Pierce reached out and smoothed Alair’s lapels. “Time to knock ‘em dead.” He paused for a moment. “You know I don’t mean that literally, right?”  

"Oh, c’mon, that happened  _one time_.” Alair sighed and tugged at his cuffs, straightening his sleeves. “Let’s hope I’ve gotten better at this whole ‘Intergalactic Diplomatic Summit’ thing.” 

”Well, either way, you look hot in that suit. Definitely make for a hotter Emperor than Zinyak.” Pierce leaned in to kiss Alair’s cheek. 

"Thanks… I think." Alair grazed his lips against Pierce’s neck and inhaled. "Mmm. You smell good." 

"I always smell good." 

"Something’s different, though. I mean, you smell  _amazing._ " Alair feathered more kisses along Pierce’s neck. "Really fucking sexy. What is that?"

"It’s a uh… a cologne," Pierce said. 

"Yeah, I figured out that much." Alair’s kisses against Pierce’s neck got hungrier as he pulled him closer. "What _kind_ of cologne?” 

Pierce closed his eyes and tipped his head back, welcoming the onslaught of Alair’s hot, eager mouth. He whispered roughly, “Trust me when I say, you don’t wanna know.” 

"Why are you being so secretive? That scent is making me want to tear your fucking clothes off and—"

"Man, you _always_ wanna tear my clothes off.” 

"Okay, maybe. But this time, it’s about that smell. Like some kind of honest-to-god aphrodisiac." Alair kissed Pierce’s neck again, nipping lightly, then sucking. "Just tell me what it is. Whoever’s selling it must be making a fucking mint." 

Pierce groaned softly and put up his hands in surrender. “All right. I’ll tell you. But, it’s just… Birksniff.” 

Alair pulled back, his facial muscles contorting into a mixture of surprise and disdain. “Birksniff? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Pierce shook his head. “Found a bottle and decided to dab some on. Hadn’t thought about this stuff in years.” 

"Wait a sec." Alair took another sniff of Pierce’s neck. "You used to wear this stuff all the time in Steelport, didn’t you?"

Pierce nodded. “Back when I was doin’ the ads for it, yeah.” 

"You always did insist on being on-brand," Alair murmured, grazing Pierce’s neck with his teeth. "No wonder it’s having this effect on me. This is exactly how you smelled back then. _Fuck_ , I wanted you so bad.” 

"Oh, yeah?" Pierce’s pulse fluttered beneath Alair’s lips. He closed his eyes and moaned before gently pushing Alair away. "Shit. You need to get your ass over to that summit, or you’re gonna be late." 

"You’re right. Goddammit." Alair sighed and pulled back. "Guess I’ll be jerking off to the memory of Birksniff tonight. That might actually be a new low for me." 

Pierce smiled. “Or, you know… you could just bring me along with you.” 

A look of relief broke across Alair’s face. “You’d come? I didn’t even wanna ask, since you just got back from a week of straight travel.” 

"Hmm, let’s see. Hang out here, alone and bored out my mind, or travel to a giant space station, meet new alien races, and spend the weekend with you?"He poked Alair’s shoulder playfully. "Real tough call."

"How fast can you pack?"

"Already did. Just in case."

"Then let’s get to the ship." Alair took Pierce’s hand, and they were almost out of the bedroom when he stopped to ask, "Did you pack that, um, stuff?" 

Pierce chuckled. “You mean the Birksniff? Yeah, I did.” 

"Good. Soon as this summit’s over, we’ll go somewhere private so I can go all Steelport on you." 

"I gotta be honest, I’m not even sure what that means." Pierce laced their fingers together. "But I got a feeling it’ll be fun finding out." 


End file.
